The Painting
by Natalie Roman
Summary: Set after 4x23, Klaus is working on a new painting of his favorite muse. one-shot. Should I expand the story? Let me know! Thanks and enjoy. UPDATE: i've expanded the story a little bit. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Can't sleep. Here's a quick one-shot. Don't think it'll be a multi-chapter but you never know. Currently working on several stories, "Capture of the King" and "Better to have Loved and Lost". Check it out! Anyways, here it is! I'm super drowsy. Excuse the mistakes. Thanks and review if you think I should expand the !**

There's a room. Beautiful in old french decor. White drapes hanging from the windows blowing in the soft breeze. The walls painted a light shade of coffee. Paper, pencils, paints are scattered over the desk along with small pieces of charcoal, brushes and cloth. There is one chair and a desk at the opposite end of the room, perfectly neat and organized, standing out in this room of creation. A man, wearing lose fitting grey jeans and a black wife beater, stands back from his painting. His furrowed brow shows a light spray of sweat in his concentration. His hair, having grown out since his arrival in New Orleans, is tied back in a pony tail with a small red hair tie. His fingers colored in different shades of paint lightly brush over his lips as he thinks about his work in-progress. There's a young woman with striking blue eyes and flowing blonde hair standing in the forest. The moon is full illuminating her soft pale skin and red dress fitted perfectly to every curve. Her back facing her admirer, she's looking over her shoulder shyly smiling. Her eyes softly gazing back at him, asking him to come. Her right hand lightly hugging her left arm. There's a road in front of her, one leading to the left, where it's darker and uncertain and the other leading right, down a safe, well-lit mediocre dirt road. He stares back at those eyes and her lips. Those lips that have mad confessions to him; that have spoken to truth; that have haunted his dreams of kissing them.

He puts down his brushes and runs his hands through his hair. Even as he stares at her in this painting, it fails in comparison. He misses her strength, how fearless she has always been. She always bought him back to reality.

_I won't have my hand forced by you or anyone else!_

_What is wrong with you?! I am reaching out to you despite everything that you have done and you still can't get out of your own way. God! I feel sorry for you._

_Don't turn your back on me!_

_I should have turned my back on you ages ago!_

She seems to hate me...then she can't let me go. Pity? Guilt? Maybe she has feelings for me that she's afraid to admit to...

_I intend to be your last...No matter how long it takes.._.

He takes a breathe. She has never looked so beautiful. Finally free of those trivial human conventions. At least for now. College will come and go...forever changing her. Even as the years, decades..perhaps even centuries go by...I'll remember her as she's always been to me...vibrant.

Taking in a deep breath, he looks at his phone scrolling through looking for her name.

_Caroline F._

He hovers over the call button and thinks about it. Should I call her? and tell her what? He looks up at the painting, deciding to take a picture of it and send it to her instead. No message, no cute little caption...just her beauty forever on canvas.

_Send_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm trying to see where i can take this story. Bare with me and review so I know if I'm going in the right or good direction. It's a little smutty but I don't think it's too bad. lol Thanks again and Enjoy.**

Moans can be heard from the room to the left of the stairs. The night is clear with only the moon light shining through the window. Tyler's body is laid back in a state of ecstasy as a beautiful blonde straddles him moving to the perfect rhythm. Hair loose around her shoulders and back, eyes closed, mouth ajar, hands caressing her skin, Caroline moves to the beat of her heart and the sensations in her wet center. Tyler moans and grunts as Caroline gyrates faster and faster. Tyler is lost in the sensations not noticing Caroline is lost in her own imagination.

She's laying on a bed of satin, hands clutching the sheets, breasts bare and legs wide. Electric sensations running from her clit spreading throughout her body. An expert tongue caresses and teases, flicking at a rapid pace over the most sensitive part of her anatomy. His sandy hair wet from their shared shower, back bare showing his tattoos. Looking up through his lashes, Klaus relishes in her movements, loving how lost she is to his touch. She gyrates her hips with the rhythm of his tongue as she reaches closer and closer to her orgasm...

Moaning louder, Caroline move faster over Tyler, now placing her hands on his chest. Tyler grips her hips keeping up with her movements, thrusting deeper and deeper with the pulse of her climb to climax. Opening her eyes, she sees a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Klaus grips her hips tighter, panting as he approaches his orgasm. Seeing him underneath her, drives her further and further into her own world. Harder and harder she goes, Klaus's eyes never losing eye contact with her. "Caroline...", she hears his voice whisper her name. She strongly cums and releases the tension in her body. She collapses on Tyler who hugs her against his chest, eyes closed. Biting her bottom lip, she sees those eyes, feels his touch...she's lost in her fantasy.

Walking to the bathroom, she relieves herself. After freshening up, she walks back to her bed to find Tyler sleeping soundly. Reaching for her phone, she quietly stares at the portrait of herself drawn but the fantasy man states away. A painting she can't get out of her head. The artist whose enveloped her thoughts.

Klaus lays in bed, finally dozing off when he hears his phone ring. Grunting in aggravation, he contemplates ignoring it. Rolling his eyes, he looks at the screen and sees it a text from Caroline.

_...I've never been that beautiful...Thank you._

Smirking to himself, he replies

_This painting fails in comparison, love._

Looking at the text, she smiles and blushes. He can be so sweet when he wants to be. Not knowing what to respond, she sends a blushing emoji.

_"Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_  
_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_  
_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_  
_But bears it out even to the edge of doom."_

Reading his response, she smiles and lays back.

_Good night, Klaus._

_Good night, sweetheart._

**AN: QUOTE IS FROM SHAKESPEARE. I JUST WANTED SOMETHING FANCY, HONESTLY LOL. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THANKS FOR READING (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY! I know it has been ages! But I'm working on making updates more regularly. Thanks again and please review! I'd like to thank the readers who took the time to review and make some suggestions. Thanks! and enjoy :)**

The sun is shining through the window. Its warmth enveloping her skin, warming it...caressing it. He glances over to her, admiring the view. Her smooth skin, like silk to the touch, tasting like his favorite ice cream. He leans over and kisses her shoulder. She doesn't stir. Moving his body closer to her, he fixes the sheets so that his body and all its naked glory is flush against hers. She still doesn't stir. With only his fingertips, he gently caresses her shoulder, down her arms, onto her side , along her hips and thighs. She moans softly, a slight smile on her lips. She instinctively moves her body closer to the man laying behind, feeling his manhood against her skin. He kisses her shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips as he continues to kiss her. Trailing butterfly kisses along her back to her neck, he takes a deep breath inhaling her scent. She always smells so good.

His kisses burning into her skin, it sends heat straight down to her inner sex goddess. The kisses on her neck, she feels them on her lips and rosebud between her legs. Those lips of his work their magic, setting her on fire...making her want more. She bites her lip, extending her neck granting him better access. Her mind instantly distracted from his soft kisses to the hand lightly moving its way up her leg. Ever so slowly, he moves upward and onward toward the one place aching to be caressed and touched. She moans and whimpers as his kisses turn her on more, as the teasing sensations of his fingertips make her body hot and yearn for it.

"Please...", she begs gripping her pillow trying to move her hips closer to his fingers. He only chuckles, enjoying the show. Her body responds to him and, in his mind, only him. Whimpering she begs again, "Please...touch me...". He nips at her neck, wanting to taste her blood, feel the swoon of tasting the richest flavor of the world. "Please...", she moans. She turns to face him, opening her legs wider granting him better access. She kisses him passionately, moaning in his mouth as his fingers finally reach their destination. He feels her moist folds and he enters her. She moans again, grinding her hips into his fingers. His thumb lightly caressing her clit, making her movements more hurried.

"Ahh...mmm", she moans almost reaching her orgasm. He continues to push her beyond her control, feeling her wet folds moisten further. He enters her deeper as she falls deeper into the sensation. Gripping his hair, kissing passionately, she's almost there. Climbing, legs tensing, breathe hitching, hips grinding into his fingers...moaning...ragged breathing...fingers lost in her moisture...

_I'VE GOT THE WORLD ON A STRING, I'M SITTING ON A RAINBOW_

_GOT THE STRING AROUND MY FINGER_

_WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A LIFE. I'M IN LOVE_

__Frank Sinatra blares through his cell phone. Klaus's eyes spring open, "Argggh...I didn't even...". He sighs heavily, glaring death threats at his cellphone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY! Second update! Um...I'm not really sure where to take this. It was supposed to be a one-shot. I'm going to try and end this in about 2 chapters. I honestly don't know what to do with it lol any ideas? Thanks again and enjoy!**

Two people are sitting at dinner; enjoying their usual bacon burger with fries. Sitting directly across from each other in a comfortable silence. He takes a sip of his beer, washing down the delicious taste of his favorite burger. He looks over at his companion, the love of his life. So distracted. She's been distant, lost in her own head.

"Caroline...", he calls. She doesn't stir. Lost in her own thoughts, she thinks about her conversation with him earlier that day.

_My phone is vibrating! Where is it?! Clothes are thrown around looking for a vibrating IPhone. _

_"hello?! hello?", she yells into the phone. Not registering the caller ID_

_"I take it by your tone of voice, you've been missing me."_

_"Klaus?", she whispers._

_"Hello Caroline", hearing the smirk in his voice._

_"What do you want, Klaus?"_

_"I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture. And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you."_

_Her heart swells and breathe hitches. "Klaus...I.."_

_"Maybe one day, you'll let me." and the line goes dead. She looks down at her phone and lays back. "Shit..."_

"Caroline", Tyler calls more sternly trying to get her attention.

"yes, Klaus...uh... Tyler. Yes, Tyler", shaking her head.

"hmmm...I see what you've been thinking about", he says through gritted teeth.

"Tyler... it's not what you think...", she sighs trying to explain. Knowing that no explanation would suffice.

"Oh, please. Tell me. What could you possibly say that would make that ok?" he demands.

"He's been such a huge part of our lives, our fears! I've been there from the beginning. I was just thinking everything over, now that it's in the past. Please try to understand. It was like...a ...reflection about everything"

"No, it's fine. Please! Don't let me interrupt!", Tyler storms out not bothering to look back.

"Tyler!", she calls after him.

Only the slam of a door left as a response to her.

* * *

Paint covered overalls, and black wife beater cover the painter hard at work. Vigorously working to bring his vision to life, his sweat is drenching his clothes. Sweat in his brow, he thinks of her eyes, her face, her hair. The smoothness of her skin, the glow of her smile...no justice made on this canvas. He sighs, taking a step back. It appears that no matter how he tries, he can not capture the essence that makes her...her.

A beautiful black stallion mid-strut with a gorgeous blonde long -haired maiden riding on top. Her hair blowing in the wind with her fierce eyes and wild smile. She is strong, powerful...ageless. The stallion tall and protective, eyes blue and intense. The world is their oyster. It is them against the world.

To have a woman beside him of such caliber, would be a dream recognized...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey there! I know that I've been terrible with updating all my stories but I promise to do better. I'm thinking of ending this here. I feel like I want to leave it to your imagination. Let me know your thoughts and thanks again to everyone who reviewed and follows the story! Enjoy **

_Knock, knock_

Caroline is instantly awake, eyes snapping open. Trying to keep her breathing under control, she reaches out around her. Not moving, she looks in front of her not hearing or sensing anything in her house out of the ordinary. She hears her mother sleeping soundly in the other room. Her door is closed as she left it when she went to bed. Looking at her time clock, **02:00 am. **Reaching out again, keeping her breathing light and under control, she hears another heartbeat. Strong, steady and utterly hypnotizing.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Breaking out of the hypnotic rhythm_, The window_, she thinks.

Using her vampire speed, she jumps out of bed and takes a defensive stance a good distance from the window. Her arms and back tense, ready to attack; fangs extended, eyes black and veins protruding her cheek bones. A snarl escaping her lips.

To her surprise, Klaus is standing outside her window with a face full of awe. Klaus is entranced with her true vampiric face. "Stunning...", he whispers half to himself. Caroline relaxes with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing here?", she whispers as she goes to the window. Opening it, letting him in, she asks, "Weren't you in New Orleans?". Stepping through her window, he looks deeply into her eyes. Looking back, she is momentarily lost. Realizing how much she's missed those eyes looking back at her as if she's the only woman in the world. The center of his universe. "I've come to talk to you, but now that I'm here...I honestly can't think of what to say", he responds.

His close proximity clouds her mind. His scent is intoxicating. She closes her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Caroline, I...", Klaus begins but is cut off by Caroline's fingertips lightly touching his lips. The fell of her finger tips on his lips sent a shock of awareness through his senses. He sees her inhaling his scent, her eyes dilating in arousal, a steady increase in her heartbeat. He releases a breathe he didn't realize he was holding in. As the breathe escapes through his lips, Caroline's eyes flutters closed taking in his scent.

Stepping a little closer, Caroline wraps her arms around his neck bringing him into a close embrace. Her body against him, he can't help but inhale her sweet smell. No Perfume, just sweet Caroline. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he feels her skin just underneath her tank top. Lightly caressing the skin there, he feels the goosebumps spread across her skin, hears her heartbeat start to beat a bit many nights has he spent fantasizing about her skin? How many sketches has he drawn of her face, those eyes, her long blonde locks that accentuate her face and neck...those lips...

His scent is intoxicating. Swimming through the senses, his scent drives her wild with desire. Never had she felt this attraction to someone. Her body responded to his in ways she's never thought possible. Feeling his hands lightly touch her skin, a heat and intensity shoots through her body and center of her arousal. She bites her lip, imagining his hands on the most intimate part of her part of her being. The part that hasn't responded to anyone but him...secretly in her thoughts...when she stays up at night thinking of his lips on hers, those lips on her neck, her breasts, her clit.

She releases him from the embrace for a moment, to look into his eyes. "Stay the night with me", she whispers. Eyes widening for a moment, he brings his hands up to cup her face. Leaning in very closely, "Why?". Gripping his wrists, her breathing irregular and eyes closed, she knows she wants him in every way; wants him to kiss her, to enter her, to bring her climax yet she can't say those words. Opening her eyes, she focuses on how close he is to kissing her, her mind yearning for those lips to be on hers. "I'm done pretending", she whispers. "I _want you_ to spend the night with me. Let me know you like I've never known you", she whispers again as she leans in and completes their kiss.


End file.
